Escale
by Amestri
Summary: Juste quelques heures, avant de repartir. /!\Spoilers fin Brotherhood/!\


Disclaimers : Fullmetal Alchemist est la propriété d'Hiromu Arakawa ainsi que des éditions Square Enix

Rating : K+

Pairing : Aucun

Bêta-lecteur : Plantecarnivore (à retrouver sur Fictionpress pour ceux que ça intéresse!)

A/N : Spéciale dédicace à Nuity, qu'il faudra également blâmer pour avoir sournoisement glissé cette idée dans mon esprit. Je t'aime waifu ! (Sinon pour ceux qui se poseront la question après avoir lu cette chose, je ne regrette rien, non, je sais que je devrais o/)

Escale

« Saloperies. »

Ce simple mot, cela devait bien faire deux bonnes heures qu'Edward Elric le répétait inlassablement, fusillant du regard les nombreuses voies de la gare de Central.

Trois semaines qu'il voyageait sans relâche par n'importe quel moyen à travers tous ces pays qu'il avait longuement visités ces cinq dernières années, et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour qu'on lui annonce qu'il devrait finalement interrompre son périple à cinq heures de train seulement de Resembool.

Saloperies de chutes de neige et de services publiques qui ne reprendraient le travail de déblaiement qu'au petit matin. Il était à peine dix heures du soir bon sang, ce n'était tout de même pas la mer à boire !

À son humble avis du moins, qui ne semblait absolument pas partagé par les employés à qui il s'était adressé précédemment.

Bande de fainéants.

Sachant malgré tout que passer le reste de la nuit à tergiverser sur un banc n'allait pas faire avancer les choses, Edward soupira une dernière fois avant de s'emparer de sa valise, sortant rapidement dans l'air glacé de la nuit.

À ce stade-ci, il ne pouvait plus s'estimer heureux que d'une seule chose : sa bonne connaissance de la ville lui permettrait au moins de dénicher un hôtel décent sans se ruiner ou passer des heures à déambuler dans les rues.

Pourtant passées ses dix premières minutes de chemin, le jeune homme se surprit peu à peu à apprécier cette promenade inattendue, retrouvant au fil des passants et de ses pas des lieux qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de contempler depuis longtemps, tous porteurs de souvenirs, bons comme mauvais.

Après tout avoir été contraint de s'arrêter n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise chose que cela finalement, pensait-il alors qu'une voiture le dépassait à vive allure, avant de lentement froncer les sourcils en constatant que cette dernière avait brusquement pilé pour se garer sur le trottoir quelques mètres plus loin.

« _Génial, il ne manquait plus qu'un abruti pour venir me faire chier, vraiment._ »

Un mince sourire vint pourtant se former sur ses lèvres.

Être désormais incapable de pratiquer l'Alchimie ne l'avait pas rendu inoffensif, bien loin de là, et il n'avait présentement rien contre l'idée de pouvoir se défouler un peu si d'aventure quelqu'un tentait quelque chose de stupide.

L'une des portières arrière s'ouvrit finalement, interrompant le fil de ses pensées pour qu'il puisse focaliser toute son attention sur la personne en train de sortir du véhicule.

Un uniforme bleu marine ainsi qu'un long manteau noir tous deux très familiers entrèrent bientôt dans son champ de vision, Edward se demandant l'espace d'un instant ce qu'un militaire pouvait bien lui vouloir à une heure pareille.

Puis toutes les connexions logiques se firent enfin dans son cerveau et il comprit.

Ce ne furent cependant ni les cheveux noirs de son vis-à-vis ainsi que ses yeux de la même couleur qui déclenchèrent cette reconnaissance, pas plus, assez étonnement, de ces gants blancs ornés de cercles rouges.

Ce sourire moqueur en revanche, même vingt ans plus tard il aurait été incapable de ne pas le reconnaître.

Ce qui ne laissait à Edward qu'une chose sensée et logique à faire à présent : tourner les talons et disparaître aussi vite que l'autre imbécile suffisant était apparu devant lui.

« Oui, c'est bien ce qui me semblait. On ne peut pas vraiment dire que tu aies gagné en stature, Fullmetal, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il fallut un peu moins de deux secondes au sus-nommé pour venir se planter devant son interlocuteur et déclarer d'un ton menaçant :

« Premièrement, il y a longtemps que j'ai eu la chance de pouvoir quitter l'armée. Deuxièmement, j'ai un nom, ce dont il serait bien que tu te souviennes. Et troisièmement, je suis presque aussi grand que toi à présent enfoiré, aussi j'aimerais qu'on laisse tout de suite toute remarque à ce sujet de côté ! »

Un long moment de flottement suivit ces paroles, Mustang lui lançant un regard aussi perçant que le sien. Puis l'Alchimiste d'État éclata purement et simplement de rire, parvenant enfin à articuler après s'être enfin calmé :

« Je suis content de te voir, Edward.

— Moi aussi, crétin. »

Et ces mots, il les pensait sincèrement.

Après tout revoir un visage familier après tout ce temps n'était pas si mal, même s'il s'agissait de Mustang et de son ego surdimensionné.

« Et donc, puis-je savoir ce que tu fais dans notre belle capitale alors que l'on m'assurait encore hier que tu ne passerais pas la frontière avant trois mois ?

— Envie de rentrer plus tôt, c'est tout, répondit Edward en haussant les épaules. Quant aux espions que l'armée a posté un peu partout dans les pays de l'ouest, il serait judicieux de leur suggérer de passer par les petites routes de temps à autres : il s'y passe des choses très intéressantes.

— Hum, j'y songerai. Dois-je cependant en conclure que ce retour prématuré n'a strictement rien à voir avec le fait que Mlle Rockbell fête son anniversaire dans moins d'une semaine ?

— Que… Mais ça te regarde oui ?! se mit aussitôt le jeune homme sur la défensive, le rouge colorant discrètement ses joues n'ayant cette fois-ci aucun rapport avec la température ambiante.

— C'est bien ce qui me semblait. »

Le sourire de Mustang resta à la limite du sarcastique pendant encore quelques instants, avant de progressivement se changer en quelque chose de bien plus naturel.

« Peut-on espérer que tu reviennes pour de bon, cette fois-ci ?

—...Je n'ai pas prévu de bouger dans les mois à venir en tout cas.

— Tant mieux, cela devrait faire plaisir à pas mal de monde.

— Toi y compris, vieillard sentimental ?

— Ne rêve pas trop, gamin insolent. »

Ils auraient sans doute pu poursuivre ce genre de petits échanges encore longtemps, si un jeune homme qui devait être à peine plus âgé qu'Edward n'était pas soudainement sorti de derrière le volant et ne s'était pas raclé la gorge, l'air mal à l'aise.

« Pardonnez-moi, Monsieur, mais…

— Ah, oui, bien sûr, cette charmante petite brune qui doit très certainement vous attendre à la maison. Méline, c'est bien cela, Lieutenant ? »

Ce dernier rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux et se trouva incapable de répondre, ce dont Mustang profita pour demander :

« Et où est-ce que tu allais, comme ça ?

— Dormir bien au chaud, quoi d'autre ?

— À l'hôtel ?

— C'était l'idée oui, Mustang, ravi de voir que ton puissant esprit de déduction n'a pas souffert ces dernières années.

— Hors de question. Allez monte, je suis sûr que tu as en plus tout un tas d'histoires passionnantes à raconter.

— Et risquer d'être corrompu par cette antre de dépravation que doit être ta maison ? Merci, mais je passe mon tour.

— Allez, ne te fais pas plus idiot que tu ne l'es. Il doit me rester pas mal de bonnes choses à manger en plus, ça ne te tente vraiment pas ? »

Le sourd grognement que choisit d'émettre à ce moment-là l'estomac d'Edward répondit pour lui, et c'est d'un ton qui se voulait détaché qu'il répondit :

« Très bien, mais je te préviens : je repars par le premier train demain matin.

— Cela va de soi. »

Sur ce, le blond ramassa sa valise et emboîta le pas à son ancien officier supérieur, poursuivant leur conversation lorsqu'ils furent tous deux confortablement installés sur la banquette arrière :

« Le Sous-lieutenant Havoc a finalement voulu arrêter de faire le taxi ?

— Le _Lieutenant_ Havoc est en congé jusqu'à lundi prochain afin de pouvoir pleinement profiter de sa lune de miel.

—...Ben ça alors.

— À qui le dis-tu. »

La conversation tourna ainsi tout au long du trajet autours des changements survenus dans la vie des connaissances militaires d'Edward, ce dernier apprenant avec plaisir que tous étaient en parfaite santé et relativement heureux.

Puis ils avaient fini par arriver devant une petite maison somme toute assez banale, en tous points semblable à ses voisines avec ses hauts murs blanc cassé et son toit complètement noir.

« Hum, pas mal du tout, commenta Edward une fois à l'intérieur, ne s'attendant pas à trouver l'endroit aussi propre et ordonné pour quelqu'un qui passait la moitié de sa vie voire plus dans son bureau.

— Il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire tu sais, je ne fais souvent qu'y dormir, et encore.

— C'est bien ce que je me disais. »

L'Alchimiste d'État n'ajouta rien, et après avoir nourri son invité de quelques restes commandés dans l'un des restaurants du quartier – « bon sang mais comment est-ce que tu peux avaler autant de choses en si peu de temps ? » – et avisé les longs bâillements que le jeune homme peinait à étouffer, il crut bon de déclarer :

« Viens, je vais te monter la chambre d'amis.

— Ah, parce que ça a des amis, un enfoiré de Colonel ?

— Je ne suis plus Colonel, Fullmetal, il serait bon que tu t'en souviennes également si tu ne tiens pas à retrouver tes affaires réduites en cendres demain matin.

— Et susceptible avec ça ! Allons allons, Général, ces basses considérations ne sont plus de votre âge enfin ! »

Le sourire crispé qui déforma le visage de Mustang disparut aussi vite qu'il s'était matérialisé, et c'est avec son habituel air calme qu'il présenta la simple pièce à Edward, celui-ci balançant sans plus de cérémonies sa valise sur le lit et jetant ensuite un regard songeur à la commode en bois présente dans un coin.

« Une pure merveille de fabrication, n'est-ce pas ? demanda soudainement le Général avec ironie, tirant le blond de ses réflexions.

— Très drôle, vraiment. Mais plus sérieusement, tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à me prêter pour dormir ? Non pas qu'il fasse bien plus chaud là d'où j'arrive et que je n'ai rien d'adéquat, mais tout de même.

— Hum, regarde donc dans le tiroir du bas, il me reste peut-être quelques affaires de quand j'avais 15 ans oubliées quelque part au fond. »

Préférant ignorer soigneusement cette nouvelle pique, Edward se mit à fouiller là où on le lui avait indiqué, semblant enfin trouver son bonheur avec un vieux pantalon de sport noir ainsi qu'un T-shirt à manches longues blancs semblant tous deux être à sa taille.

C'est grandement satisfait que le jeune homme entreprit ensuite d'extirper les vêtements du fond du tiroir, haussant un sourcil lorsqu'un éclat rose pâle capta soudain son regard.

Quelques secondes de plus et il sortit un fin morceau de tissu rose recouvert de dentelle blanche et de délicats nœuds de la même couleur de la manche du T-shirt, un large sourire moqueur venant peu à peu orner ses lèvres lorsqu'il eut enfin compris ce qu'il avait entre les mains.

« Dis donc, Mustang, on fait dormir ses conquêtes loin de la chambre du maître de maison ? demanda-t-il enfin d'un ton mielleux tout en exhibant le string sans aucune gêne. »

Le Général, qui avant cet apostrophe était bien parti pour se retirer, se retourna aussitôt puis haussa un sourcil, l'air surpris.

« Intéressant, je pensais l'avoir perdu, commenta-t-il finalement comme s'il parlait du temps qu'il ferait le lendemain, attisant la curiosité d'Edward.

— Et donc, puis-je avoir l'honneur de savoir à qui ce string appartient pour que tu aies si envie de le garder ?

— Oh, à personne : c'est le mien.

—...Tu veux dire que tu l'as un jour acheté pour quelqu'un mais que tu n'as jamais eu l'occasion de lui offrir ?

— Non non, il m'appartient. Plutôt confortable d'ailleurs, une fois que tu t'y es habitué. »

Si les yeux du jeune homme avaient pu sortir de leurs orbites à cet instant précis, l'auraient sans aucun doute fait.

Mustang avait pour sa part l'air particulièrement fier de son petit effet, et d'un air goguenard qu'il demanda :

« Envie d'entendre une histoire intéressante ? »

Lentement, Edward hocha la tête, toujours incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, à peine conscient que le militaire le reconduisait au salon et lui fourrait un verre de whisky dans les mains.

« Ce que tu peux être prude franchement ! se moqua à nouveau Mustang une fois confortablement installé dans un fauteuil, ramenant enfin le jeune homme à la réalité.

— Tu en as de bonnes, toi ! Et comment j'étais censé régir à ce genre de conneries aussi, hein ?!

— Pas comme une petite pucelle effarouchée, ça, c'est sûr. Après avoir esquivé de peu un bibelot quelconque, il poursuivit calmement : cette histoire remonte à un petit bout de temps déjà, cela doit bien faire dix ans je crois. »

Lorsqu'il fut sûr d'avoir parfaitement capté l'attention de son interlocuteur, Mustang poursuivit :

« C'était une soirée… Particulièrement arrosée si je puis dire, Hughes et moi – oui oui, lui aussi était là – n'avions pas vraiment fait attention, et nous nous étions rapidement mis dans un sacré état.

— Ça, je n'ai bizarrement aucun mal à l'imaginer.

— Plus tard les sarcasmes, Edward, plus tard. Toujours est-il que nous nous sommes rapidement retrouvés je ne sais trop comment dans les quartiers… Chauds de la ville, c'est le mot, et que nous avons eu l'excellente idée de nous rendre dans ce merveilleux bar qu'est ''Le dernier Paradis''. »

C'est à peu près à ce moment là qu'Edward manqua de s'étrangler avec son alcool, inspirant ensuite tant bien que mal de grandes goulées d'air pour reprendre son souffle.

Ce bar, il en avait de temps à autres entendu parler lorsqu'il officiait encore à East City, le plus souvent en termes peu élogieux, c'était le cas de le dire.

Après tout l'idée d'un bar gay empli de travestis répugnait pas mal de soldats, là où presque tous les autres ressentaient un profond malaise rien qu'à cette idée.

« Je sais, oui, mais je dois dire que tout ce que l'on raconte sur cet endroit est plus qu'exagéré. Les employés sont charmants, très à l'écoute, et le propriétaire d'une moralité à toute épreuve. Tout ça pour dire qu'il manquait apparemment de personnel ce soir là, et qu'aucun de nous deux n'avait les idées suffisamment claires pour se dire que ça pourrait être une mauvaise idée. La nuit a passé plutôt vite, et ce n'est qu'au petit matin que nous avions assez dessoûlé pour nous rendre compte de la situation, mais nous avons préféré prendre le parti d'en rire. Et puis Hughes était plutôt mignon dans cette petite robe bleue, dommage qu'il ait été contraint de la rendre. On nous a en revanche permis de garder les strings ainsi que quelques photos en souvenir, ce qui est longtemps resté un excellent moyen de pression à l'un comme à l'autre si besoin était. »

Mustang acheva ainsi paisiblement son récit, sondant ensuite longuement l'expression indéchiffrable du plus jeune.

Puis es doigts d'Edward se crispèrent légèrement sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil, la contraction se répandant inexorablement jusqu'à son visage.

Et il éclata de rire.

Longuement, purement et simplement, proprement incapable de s'arrêter tandis qu'il devait se tenir les côtes afin d'éviter de basculer en avant, le tout sous le regard indulgent de l'autre.

De toute façon sa très chère tante avait eu exactement la même réaction le jour où il lui avait confié cette petite escapade.

« C'est bon, tu as fini ? Non parce que cela va bientôt faire cinq minutes que tu te couvres de ridicule.

— Ah, ah, qui est-ce qui se couvre de ridicule, Monsieur Je-porte-des-strings-roses ? »

Ça avait été dit sans méchanceté aucune, aussi Mustang rit-il de bon cœur avec lui quelques instants.

« Et je veux voir ces photos.

— Ah, ça, ce sera pour l'une de tes prochaines visites : je suis comme ça sûr que tu reviendras ici un jour ou l'autre. »

C'était étrange, vraiment, pensa Edward une fois à peu près calmé, de voir que son ancien officier supérieur et lui étaient capables de tenir ce genre de conversations et de confidences.

Étrange, mais loin d'être désagréable.

En particulier sachant que leur échange s'était poursuivi jusqu'à ce que l'on puisse dire qu'il était tôt dans la matinée, le blond n'ayant finalement pu dormir que l'équivalent de trois heures.

C'est pourtant le sourire aux lèvres que ce dernier se présenta sur le quai de la gare à sept heures précise le lendemain, le Général sur les talons.

« Rappelle-moi pourquoi est-ce que tu as tenu à venir déjà ? demanda Edward alors qu'il déposait ses affaires à ses pieds, ayant encore cinq minutes devant lui avant le départ de son train.

— Voyons, Ed, quel grossier personnage je ferai si je n'étais pas venu te dire au revoir !

— Il y a de la paperasse à n'en plus finir sur ton bureau, c'est ça ?

— Tout à fait. »

Un puissant coup de sifflet retentit, signe qu'il était temps d'y aller.

« Bon eh bien, au revoir alors. »

Le militaire serra vigoureusement la main qui lui était tendue, ajoutant rapidement :

« Ne tarde pas trop à revenir surtout, beaucoup de personnes vont regretter de ne pas avoir pu te voir.

— Je n'y manquerai pas. »

Pas maintenant qu'il était enfin revenu dans ce pays qui l'avait vu naître et grandir et, surtout, pas maintenant qu'il était revenu parmi ces personnes qui l'avaient des années auparavant tant aidé et soutenu.


End file.
